Romantic Vacation
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: the gang went to a beach for vacation...ummm just read it i suck at summaries... the pairings are YAMIxYugi SETOxJOEY MARIKxMALIK ANZUTEAxSERENITY HONDAxDUKE ISISxMAI RYOUxBAKURA
1. planning

Crescente Nuwedes: Hello this is my first time to write a yu-gi-oh fan fiction story so be nice  
  
Ryou's Yami- Bakura  
  
Malik's Yami- Marik  
  
Yugi's Yami- Yami  
  
Parings: YxY MxM SxJ MxI TxS HxD RxB  
  
Summary: The gang went for a vacation in the beach where the three miles away from town... just read and find out what will happen  
  
In was summer and it's was very hot... and certain silver hair boy was currently walking home. He went pass Yugi's home and decided to visit for a while.  
  
"Good Afternoon Ryou!" A voice greeted him.  
  
"Good Afternoon too Yugi!" Ryou also greeted him back.  
  
"Why the sudden visit?" Yugi question.  
  
"No particular reason... its just boring that's all?" Ryou said.  
  
"How about we go to a beach house?" a new voice joined in their conversation.  
  
Ryou and Yugi turn around and found Malik, Joey and Honda standing in the door.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ryou and Yugi chimed.  
  
Then they talked about where are they going to spend there vacation and who are going with them.  
  
Meanwhile at the park.  
  
"Are you sure that this is how are we going to surprise them." A voice said sound uncertain.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Yami why? Don't trust us?" an irritated voice said.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I trust you Marik. How about you Seto?" Yami said.  
  
"Sure why not?" Seto said. "How about you Duke?"  
  
"As long my Honda is happy." Duke replied.  
  
"Good... should we invite the girls too?" Marik asked.  
  
"Sure why not? The more the merrier." Yami said.  
  
After their conversation in the park they went to Yugi's house where their saw the others.  
  
"Hey! There puppy." Seto said while walking to Joey.  
  
"Hello there Set!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Ummm... guys were wondering if you guys want to go to the beach?" Duke asked.  
  
"Of course we love too! Actually that was we were talking awhile ago!" Honda said while Duke putting his arms around his waist.  
  
"I have to go guys it's late!" Ryou said.  
  
"Sure.. but before you go informed Bakura that tomorrow ten o'clock will be heading to the beach were going to stay there for two weeks." Yami said.  
  
"Were invited?" Ryou question them.  
  
"Of course you are! You are Yugi's friend even thought that tomb robber has to come beside the girls are also coming you guys don't forget tomorrow morning at ten o'clock sharp!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
And they wave their goodbye with each other.  
  
At Bakura's bedroom.  
  
He was lying at his bed actually staring at the ceiling doing nothing particular. He wasn't feeling well and glad Ryou left the house he doesn't want Ryou to be worried. A few seconds later he sneeze then again and again and again. He pulls the thermometer out and takes a look at it, it was higher than thirty-eight degrees and he feels shit. He got up and went down and find the medicine cabinet and look for some medicine after a few minutes of looking he found it. Went to the kitchen and get some glass of water and drank the medicine. He sat there for a few minutes just thinking what happen that morning.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Bakura just woke up and he felt a little nausea when we went down there he saw Ryou making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Bakura!" Ryou chirped happily.  
  
"Morning..." Bakura replied a little bit tired.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Ryou asked very worried.  
  
"Yes I'm feeling okay just tired that's all why are you worried about anyway?" Bakura said impatiently. / Okay why is he worried about me?... oh yeah it is in his nature... how dumb of me./ Bakura thought sarcastically.  
  
"Geez... I'm just worried don't need to be angry." Ryou said with that he walked out.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I feel I'm going to vomit?" Bakura said out of the blue.  
  
"And why are you feeling your going to vomit?" A new voice enters the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Bakura said quickly a little too quickly.  
  
"Okay.... Yugi and the others are going to the beach tomorrow and were invited I want to go Bakura so we'll pack up tonight because tomorrow morning we'll be leaving!" Ryou aid very excited.  
  
"That's good for you Ry-." Bakura said but stop quickly. / am I going to say Ryou instead of Hikari? Why would I do that? I'm definitely not feeling well./ Bakura thought.  
  
"That's a surprise... I thought you're going to yell at me and you're going to say my name instead of saying Hikari, aibou or anything that will hurt my feeling?" Ryou said.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Bakura shouted at him and left the room.  
  
"Don't forget to pack we'll be in the beach for two weeks!" Ryou shouted and then sigh. "I wonder if you see that I care for you too much... I'm really jealous... jealous to Yugi because he got Yami, Malik to Marik, Joey to Seto and Honda to Duke... when will you see that I really loved you Bakura?" Ryou question himself.  
  
At Bakura's room.  
  
He was already pack ad he was now lying again in his bed. He got up get the CD player and played a song called Reflection and also join the singing.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every Day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that boy I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I'll show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that boy I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show?  
Who I am inside  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me?  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside...  
  
Bakura fell asleep when he finished the song unknown to him, Ryou was listing to him beside the door the close it when he fell asleep...  
  
CN: I hope you like that please read and review! And the is from Christina Aguilera called reflection I just change the 'girl' into 'boy' I think you know what I mean anyway a little help about their appearances please! 


	2. beginging of the road trip

CN: Hello I'm back for another chappie! Thanks for the people who review the first chapter!

At Yugi's house.  
  
"Morning Yami!" Yugi said very excited while handling a glass of juice to Yami.  
  
"Morning Aibou!" Yami replied and accept the juice Yugi gave him. " You seem very excited about this beach tip am I right?"  
  
"Of course! I'm very excited and very keen to go there!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Umm Yugi..." Yami said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does the beach look like?" Yami question.  
  
"Well... the beach is very sandy like Egypt and there's salty water." Yugi descript.  
  
"I see..." Yami said while looking at Yugi.  
  
"What?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing but are we sure will bring the girls too?" Yami question Yugi.  
  
"That is I don't know?" Yugi said unsure.  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
"I'll get it." Yami offer.  
  
When Yami opened the door he saw Malik with Marik whose standing hand and hand then Honda with Duke whose arms are snake to Honda's waist.  
  
"Morning Yami!" Malik and Honda chimed.  
  
"Morning pharaoh!" Marik said sarcastically.  
  
"Hush! Were not here to fight Marik!" Malik warned.  
  
"Seems that were the first ones here!" Duke said.

At Seto's house.  
  
"Serenity pleases hurry up!" Joey said impatiently.  
  
"Is your sister ready yet?" Seto said while walking towards Joey.  
  
"Not-" Joey was cut off when the door burst open.  
  
"I'M READY!!!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Remind me not to tell Serenity were going to the beach ever again." Joey said and Seto just chuckle then they went to Yugi's house.  
  
"Well everyone here?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Ryou and his Yami are not here yet." Yugi said.

At Ryou's house.  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
"Bakura wake up! Were already late for the trip!" Ryou shouted outside the door.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" Bakura shouted but a bit groggy speech.  
  
After that he went downstairs.  
  
Ryou's POV.  
  
I knock three times to Bakura's room to see if his up I waited a few second and then I shouted.  
  
"Bakura wake up! Were already late for the trip!" I shouted from him to hear.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" He answered. Is it me or his voice is a bit groggy.  
  
I waited for him downstairs. I look at the clock and its already ten o'five when I look back at the stairs and heard footsteps and revealed my Yami who's a bit paled and sleepy.  
  
"Let's go sleepy head! Were five minutes late you know?" I said.  
  
"Shut it..." he mumbled in his mouth.  
  
We went to Yugi's house pretty quiet and I heard some voices inside... how could I say this... they were arguing.  
  
End of Ryou's POV."What's taking them so long? I thought I told them be here ten o'clock sharp!" Yami said losing his patience.  
  
"Geez... Yami relaxed for a minute besides they're only late for about five minutes!" Marik said in clenched teeth.  
  
I swear... if Yami won't shut up I'm personally bring his in the shadow realm! Marik thought viciously.  
  
Marik you too should relaxed but I don't see the reason why those two will be late though? Malik retorted to his Yami.  
  
"Ummm...." A new voice joins in.  
  
"Good Morning Ryou! You too Bakura!" Serenity greeted them.  
  
"Hi...!" Ryou said lamely.  
  
"Morning..." Bakura said in a groggy voice while yawning.  
  
"What took you so long to get here!" Mai shouted.  
  
"Sorry... Bakura didn't wake up early and..." Ryou faintly said.  
  
"I over yawn slept." Bakura said still have a groggy voice.  
  
"We can see that!" Seto said.  
  
"Sh- Achoo!" Bakura exclaimed. "I think I caught a cold..." he said a bit groggy.  
  
"Geez too bad Tomb robber... you won't be able to join us!" Yami said teasingly.  
  
"Guess so?" Bakura said and was about to turn away when...  
  
"We got medicine in our beach house you could still come with us. Right big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes we have some medicines there." Seto answered.  
  
"And I thought I was going to get away for it..." Bakura whispered but Joey heard it.  
  
"You mean you don't want to go with us Bakura?" Joey asked him.  
  
"Is it obvious?" Bakura sarcastically said. / This is turning out a bad day for me really? / He thought.  
  
"Hey! Enough talk let's go to the beach!" Duke shouted.  
  
With that they went to the van and pack things up with Seto driving and Joey beside him together with Mokuba behind them is Yugi, Yami and Mai, in front of them is Ryou, Isis and in the window seat beside Ryou is Bakura. Behind them is Honda, Duke, Malik and Marik in the last row are Tea and Serenity, which are sleeping.  
  
It's going to take 6 hours to get in their destination... wonder what chaos will happen in the van?

CN: That was a bit lame... read and review! 


	3. road trip

CN: Hello I'm back with another chapter of this story called "Romantic Vacation" I'm been busy this days so I might not update for awhile since day of classes will resume... =(...

* * *

Seto cannot take it anymore the racket is giving him a headache and worst his one driving.  
  
Why?  
  
"Hey that's mine Psycho!" Yami shouted.  
  
"In your face Pharaoh! Get your own this one is mine. MINE!" Marik retorted.  
  
"Why I gotta!" Yami said but hold back when Yugi hold his waist.  
  
"Yami stop that." Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Tell that to the Psycho!" Yami said.  
  
"I'm not a Psycho!" Marik shouted.  
  
And the fight went on... giving Seto a terrible headache and his hand twitching to kill the two. Joey notice his lover's hand and he touch his hand Seto looked at him and Joey smiled at him sweetly and Seto smiled weakly.  
  
"If they don't stop that I'm going to stop this car and kick them out." Seto whisper so the others won't hear their conversation.  
  
"I know and I'm sure Yugi, Ryou and Malik will stop their fight." Joey said and then look at the two fighting "Or not?"  
  
The person beside the window was really pissed his eyebrows are twitching every now and then the two person who was fighting is making his angry and the three person who's stopping the fight is failing miserable. And of coarse he snapped at them.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND SHARE THAT STUPID THING YOU'RE MAKING MY HEADACHE WORST!!!" Bakura shouted and snapped at them.  
  
Yami and Marik stopped fighting and look at Bakura their mouths is like a goldfish as for the others they stayed quiet and look at him.  
  
"Thank you..." Bakura whispered and looked at the scenery at the window. Suddenly Seto stop the car and turn his head toward Bakura.  
  
"Are you having a fever or something?" Seto said.  
  
"This is a first the great Bakura just shouted at the two Yami's instead of joining them. I perfectly think that you're sick." Duke joked.  
  
Without warning Yugi put his hand in Bakura's forehead and then turn to them still touches Bakura.  
  
"He is sick..." Yugi said.  
  
And there was silence.  
  
"I'm not." Bakura whispered.  
  
"But you're burning hot." Yugi said being to worry.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I do have a fever and don't give me a lecture Ryou." He said when Ryou's going to open his mouth. "I already took some medicine for my fever and one for my headache. Now give me those!" Bakura reason and suddenly snatch the food from the two Yami's and started eating it.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Yami shouted.  
  
"NOOOO!!! I'm going to eat that!" Marik shouted too.  
  
Bakura put his headphone and turn on his disk man (just imagine he has one okay?) and started eating again.  
  
"Get your own snack." Bakura muttered.  
  
With that Seto started the engine again and resume their way to their destination.  
  
At the back.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Not yet Sweetie." Tea answered.  
  
"Morning sleepy heads." Honda said.  
  
"Its not morning anymore Honda its already noon I think?" Tea said.  
  
"You think? It's already three-thirty of the afternoon." Duke joined the conversation.  
  
"Well you guys want something?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Two bottle of water, two aspirin and one medicine for the fever boy." Duke said.  
  
"Fever?" Serenity and tea asked together.  
  
"Seto has a headache same with Bakura but he also had a flu and their headache is beginning to become worst because of Yami and Marik's fights." Honda answered.  
  
"Okay!" Serenity chirped while rampaging the back looking for the things mentioned.  
  
"Here." Tea said while handling them the things.  
  
"Thanks." They said.  
  
"Ryou give this to Seto." Duke said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Here Bakura." Honda said.  
  
"Thanks." Bakura muttered.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Bakura has fallen asleep two hours ago. Seto was in the back because Yami and Marik's fighting is giving him another headache so he let Duke do the driving and look at Joey who fell asleep on his shoulder. Yami and Marik are still fighting over nonsense things. And they reach the beach house at four o'clock of the afternoon and started unpacking they didn't bother to wake up Bakura and Joey because they know Joey was tired because of what Seto did to him before the trip. As for Bakura everybody knows he has a fever so no one bother to disturb him for his rest.

* * *

I know its short and lame but I'm running out of ideas!!!! 


End file.
